


You and I

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for a friend. You know who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

"Hey, you okay?"

Simmo had not really been watching for people approaching, her eyes had been drawn to another woman, she looked familiar and the shock of it had hit her like a brick wall. She knew her, Ally, the girl was minor, a bit part in Brayden's plan and yet here they were, she had been caught running drugs for Brayden and now here she was watching the girl she had been protecting try to protect herself. Franky had been watching the girl closely and now Simmo dragged her eyes away, glancing over at Bea. 

"Not really..."

"Friend of yours?"

"Something like that."

"Then go say hi..."

Bea had suggested. 

"I can't."

"I've seen that look before Simmo, go..."

Simmo had sighed, finally accepting that Bea might just be right, she had made her way over to Ally, smirking slightly at the way the girl jumped. 

"Forgot about me did ya?"

"Something like that yeah."

Simmo had snorted softly. 

"Liar."

She had walked away, aware of the girl watching her. Sure enough Ally had chased her, grabbing her wrist. 

"That... Doyle girl... she's been watching me."

"So?"

"So... she's dangerous."

"Just a bit."

Simmo remembered the greeting she herself had got from Doyle. 

"Come on."

She was headed in. 

"You'll be fine, I'll keep you safe."


	2. I Wanna...

The week had passed with Ally sticking close to Simmo. Neither one had been sure enough to make the first move until, one day, Franky had caught up to Ally. She had backed the girl up against the food counter, clearly planning something and it had been only Simmo's quick interferance that had stopped things. 

"What the fuck you doing Franky?"

Simmo had asked angrily, shoving her way between the two women, her eyes flint-coloured with anger. 

"Back off."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Bea. Standing up once again for her friend. 

"Leave them alone Franky."

The two would continue arguing and Simmo had sighed, dragging Ally away to the quiet of the cells. The door had shut behind them and the two had sat in silence before Ally spoke. 

"Is she always that..."

"Rude? Yeah."

Ally had smiled. 

"Well, thank you..."

"Anytime."

Simmo had smiled, finding herself smiling as she moved to brush hair out of the girl's eyes. 

"Just not a good idea to bait her Ley..."

"I didn't..."

"You came in single... that was enough."

"Yeah well, she's not the one I've been thinking about..."

"Oh?"

"I meant you."

Ally's words were followed by a fierce kiss, neither woman stopping to think much after, the two were quick to push each other for more. Ally took control, finding it all too easy to pin Simmo, her smirk wolfish. 

"Now... where were we?"


End file.
